Two Sides of The Ice
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. She's the figure skater with a dream and he's the hockey player with a goal. Winning, it's all that ever mattered. That is until, they met each other.
1. Prologue

**Me: The moment you all been waiting for... Two Sides of The Ice:)**

**The cast?: ...**

**Me: Um... where is everyone?**

**...Silence...**

**Me: Hello! **

**...No reply...**

**Me: Damn it! Where are you guys! **

**Naruto(pops out of no where): I'm here!**

**Me: o.O... WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?!**

**Naruto: Practicing.**

**Me: ... Oh right! Why are you here then?**

**Naruto: I got bored.**

**Me: o.O**

**Naruto: What?**

**Me: Nevermind... Um here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my idea! **

Summary: She and here besties are graceful figure skaters. He and his friends are hard-core hokey players. They have 1 goal... GO FOR THE GOLD! Nothing should ever get between that... or should it? Cause now the opposite side of the ice they shared caught their eye? Will they give the goal up for one another? or forget them?

-

-

Two Years Ago...

_One plate form of ice... an ice rink. Where magic was made with skates and two sports were played here... figure skating and hockey. Everyone was gone... but two were left. Why? Because they had unfinished business to handle. He out of his uniform and her in her ice skating dress. Two different people and yet he and her had a connection no one could describe._

_She looked around the rink... and didn't turn around. Because she knew if she did she wouldn't turn away... and cause he was there. Her dress sky blue and her pink locks on her face and yet she didn't care._

_His cloths were everything you need in rink to keep yourself warm. With his black hair wet just a bit and some over his black orbs. His hands in his pocket and only lookin' at the girl's back._

_"I guess you got what you wanted..." She said not turnin' to face him. 'I don't think I did actually...' he though to himself but only answered... "Of course... and you did too i assume..."_

_Holdin' the tears she only answered "Yea... I'm goin' to represent Japan this year in the Jr. Olympic..." _

_"Yea and I assume you'll do fine..." He replied only thinking one thing 'Besides... you'll forget me and you'll reach the top...'_

_"And you? What will you do now...?" She asked playing with the end of her dress, now looking down. He cleared his throat and said "Nationals of course... we Red Hawks are goin' to win..."_

_She sucked it in and let out a long breath and closed her eyes... then she said "Right... you guys always do..."_

_"Yea.. I guess we both did the right thing..." He stated turning his skates to leave her wantin' to forget her as much as she wanted too?_

_"Sauske..." She mumbled trying to make sure he didn't hear... of course he did. He always did. "Hm?"_

_"Breaking up... was the right thing to do... wasn't it?" She asked in a soft voice. _

_"Yes... it was... if we didn't end it... I don't think we would be were we are at now... Sakura do you understand?" He questioned not turning to face her._

_"... of course... i do..."_

_"Then there is nothing else to say... goodbye Haurno-san..." She froze. He never called her 'Haruno-san' before... she was goin' to have to deal with it now... because things were never goin' to be the same between them... would she be able to handle that? Was she ready for that?_

_She turned around yelling "SAUSKE! WAIT!" _

_Silence._

_He was gone. Gone from her life forever... No one was there. Only her. The ice was only holdin' one. Her... and her alone. She couldn't take it anymore._

_She felll on the ice. On her knees and crying... no one would be there to help her off her feet... Crying on the cold ice. Crying with flowers all around from her previous performance. Crying and he would not hear her. _

_Outside the rink... he was running and making sure not to look back. Because he was sure as Hell that he if he did stop and looked back he would never let her go..._

End...

-

-

The same girl two years ago was in her bed asleep. Her trophies all lined up and in place showing she was the winner the one who was the best of the best. She didn't feel like one though even though the metals and trophies said something different she didn't feel like it in her heart.

For though she lost him. Two years ago. The prize was for her and his to take... but they both said no to it. A chance to be something they were not and they denined it. He said no and so did she.

_Flashback..._

_"It's for the better... of course," he told her in the rain as they were in the park. Forehead to forehead after a deep kiss. His arm were around her waist and her's around his neck. He said those words they both didn't want to hear come out of his mouth but he said them._

_"...If that's what you want..."_

_He nodded once._

_"Then I can't stop you..."_

_"Listen... when you become a famous figure skater... you'll give me a shot again?"_

_"Of course and you will give me a shot too... when you become a famous hockey head?"_

_"haha... very funny... yea I will." He smiled her favorite cocky smile. She of course closed her eyes and not wanting to open them. It was long before she was crying with the rain. _

_She felt him losen his grip on her waist and used his hand brush away the tears. "Don't cry Sakura... you know I hate that... smile."_

_"How can I..." She said between sobs. "I mean with the rain and what you said..."_

_"I'll always love you... but this is for the better." He replied and her eyes shot up with anger._

_"How? How is this for the better!?" She almost yelled still in his arms._

_"You and I are born to win... but with this... this 'relationship' it's distracting... we just can do this anymore..." He replied speaking the truth._

_"... I guess... your... your... right then..." He nodded again and held her chin in his hand and said "We have to do you understand... as much as it pains me... we must... You hear me Sakura Haruno?"_

_She closed her eyes and whispered in the rain "Yes." And he kissed her... their last kiss._

_End of flashback_

Activity at school went normal. No one knew of the break up. Why? Because no one knew about the relationship. They keep it secret for many reasons.

1. Their friends.

2. Their reputation.

3. Their family.

4. Their goal...

everyone's goal who was their friend had the same one... GO FOR THE GOLD! Even if it means to do everything possible.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Sakura," Kiba said as he was at her locker._

_"Hi Kiba," She replied with a smile as she open her lock._

_"How's it been?" He ask. 'What is this 20 questions?' Sakura wondered._

_"Good... skating practice... you?" She said going through her locker._

_"Hockey... school and a girl."_

_"Do I know her?" Sakura asked in an instant. She knew Kiba for a long time and she wanted to know when he found a girl._

_"Yea... she's pretty, nice, funny and smart," Kiba replied._

_"That's great so you guys going out?" _

_"No... not yet... I haven't told her I liked her or asked her out yet," Kiba answered in a dog like smile._

_"Well then she'll say yes too you if you ask," Sakura told him grabing her books and closing her locker door._

_"Hopefully... I was going to ask her today," He explained running his hand through his hair. _

_"Then why are talking to me? Go ask her already," Sakura scowled._

_"That's why I'm here... I mean... Sakura do you want to go to a movie?" Kiba asked._

_She froze. It has been a week since Sauske said it was over and he was asking now? Kiba was her friend and she wanted to keep it that way. **'Break it to him gently'**Inner Sakura said._

_"I'm sorry Kiba... I can't... I mean..." She trailed off looking at him with sorry eyes._

_"O... Okay... Um... Sakura..."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Do you like someone? Is that why you said no?" Kiba asked. 'Yes... and I can't have him anymore...' she thought._

_"No it's not that... I have a lot going on and boyfriend isn't on the list," Sakura replied with a sorry smile._

_"O... see you in Bio?" _

_"Definitely."_

_End of flashback..._

It wasn't just Kiba... there was Naruto, Kankuro, Zaku, Lee, Haku and more.

She deined them all of course. Because she only wanted one to ask her... but he never did.

Soon she gave up after 3 months of waiting for him! 3 months! For him to change his mind and come back to her. She gave up.

She keep doing things to keep her schedule full. It wasn't long until she actually started to live again and work to acheive her goal.

He was nothing but the past... a past that haunt her everytime she though about it and saw something that reminded her of it.

-

-

To him... she was something he wouldn't get off his mind. For he knew he made a mistake.

To say it was over.

To say not to let anyone know about what they were.

It was all a mistake. So why did he want it back?

One reason...

He loved her.

-

-

**Me: So... what did you think of the begining? I'll post the real first chapter if you people give me at least 3 or 4 or 5 reviews:) **

**Naruto: U hear that every1! Janelle want at least that much for the next chapter:p**

**Me: Thanks Naruto. Besides I got the 1 and the 2 read for you guys.**

**Ino: A****nyways that was funny!**** Wasn't it?**

**Me: You liked the sadness??**

**Ino: No! Watching Kiba's face when he found out him asking Sakura out was the only one being shown! hahaxD**

**Kiba: Hey! Why didn't you show Naruto or Lee's way in asking her out?**

**Me: Idk... I just want to put you in there instead:p**

**Kiba: WHAT?! Hey-**

**Me: R&R! Flamers are excepted everyone! bye everyone untill l8ter!**

**Remeber: At least 3 or 4 or 5 reiews:)**

**_Ja-Ne!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I got the 1st ready for all of yea!**

**Naruto: Yes! And I'm in here right?**

**Me: ... No...**

**Naruto: What?! Then who is?**

**Me: um...**

**Sakura: I am! and my mommy!**

**Naruto: and? **

**Sakura: People are mentioned.**

**Naurto: Am I?**

**Me: I can't say! U'll have to fallow along Naruto! To find out:p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my idea! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

BEEP BEEP! BEE-

-Smash-

"Uh..." Muttered a pink haired girl from under her covers. She squinted her eyes and looked at her clock radio. It read in purple numbers, 6: 00 am. _Kami! Why? My feet are killing me! From breaking in those new skates! _The pink haired girl screamed in her head. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura pulled the covers off her and slide out of bed. She opened the curtains and the morning mist had appeared. Sakura put her mouth over her mouth and yawn. She went to the bath room and took her daily morning shower.

She was 17 and straight A. She had pink hair and big green orbs. You could even say she was the queen of the ice. Her best friends were Hinata Huyga(AKA... Huyga princess) Ino Yamanaka(AKA... Miss Popular) Tenten(AKA... Tomboy-Figure Skater) Kin(AKA... Hard-core chick) Sausme(AKA... The sweet but loud one) and Temari(AKA... The oldest) Yeah those were her best firends. They all were figure skater and yet they really never had a proper boyfriend/girlfriend relationship thing. Sure everyone knew them and for sure they all like them... but still they never found the guy who made them feel like they were sweeped off their feet and made them feel like everything was right in the world because the were just with him.

Of course they never could after all they had one goal in life... GO FOR THE GOLD and well, boyfriends and relationships real didn't work in that sorta thing you know? Well anyways... they were figure skaters and Sakura was the top dog. She was the girl who drew pictures in the ice rink and got 10 out of 10 in compactions and was always the gold metal winner maybe silver if it was an off day but nothin' lower that's for sure! She never lost... well maybe when she was 15 she kind of had an off year and no one knew why but her and one person... but I'm getting ahead of myself if i continue anyways...

She open the door to the bathroom and was wearing a black jean skirt, with red strings on the side, a dark red halter top, a blet over her halter and slanted on her hips. She wore black fates and a black hat with a red ribbon one it(**AN:**I know! alot of red and black... but it's my favorite color) Before she left down the stairs to breakfast she sat at her computer and did what most teenager do at Konoha Prep. High School do in the morning before skool... go on Myspace. She took of her hat and sat down at the computer waiting to get online. Just then one of Demi Lovato's songs was playing on her digital-clock radio.

Sakura logged on and to see most of her firends were on. One new firend request, one message and some comments.

**.Ramen.luver.**

Wants to be your firend!

Hey Sakura! I made a new one... sum1 hacked me:(

**Accept!**

_Don't walk away like you always do  
This time  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

**1 new message from: Muzac/iz/Life**

Sakura! I have to ride with my cousins and twin today!

uh! Life sucks:( I don't want to be in the car with 3

hockey heads! It's pure torture I tell u! Itachi is older and

more mature but still my bro and "Mr. Ice-cold-bastard" r

a pain. Please please help me get through this mornin' in

sum way! Please:)

**Reply from: Cherry-Chick**

Here the deal. I'll call u on the cell and we'll be talkin' in

the car:) or we can text which ever u prefer. Hm... remeber

3 things k...

1. Don't bother Itachi unless it's nessaryxD

2. Sai is ur twin so he'll always be annoying

3. Sauske's Sauske... he'll be the way he is for along time...

so there:) L8ter Kin!

**5 new comments!**

**Beauty Queen:** Girl! Can I copy ur history homework? Please and thx u!

**Weapon.Mistress: **Hey! U goin' to be at the rink this morin'?

**H I N A T A:** Me and Tennie will be at the rink... u want to come?

**Sand&Wind:** Ive moved on, bitch! JK! I just got asked out by... sum1... ep**!**

**sUgEr-SpIcE:** Hola! when is the essay due in History?

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

**To: Beauty Queen:** Ino! U didn't do it again! okay fine... u can in homeroom!

**To: Weapon.Mistress:** Idk... i'll try to come... my feet are still killin' me from breaking in my new skates:(

**To: H I N A T A:** Feet hurt from breakin' in new skates... so i'm not sure right now... soorrry Hina!!

**To: Wind&Sand:** LOL! who? wat? when? where? how? and why? JK! lol:) details Temari! details!

**To: sUgEr-SpIcE:** Um... i belive... next Thursday. Check the board next time Sausme! hahaxD

_ooohh... eyeee...  
Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time I see you  
It gets more and more intense_

"Sakura!" Her mother called from down the stairs. Just what Sakura need... her mom yellin' at her in the morning.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled back. Logining off Myspace was easy but as soon as Sakura pressed the 'Back' button she saw one thing that stopped her. Sauske status...

**.The.Avenger.**

**Status_:_** Needs 2 talk 2 u ...(U noe who u are)

**Mood: **Confused

_You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that im in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

What does this mean? Sauske Uchiha wanted to talk to a girl? Okay maybe not unbeliveable but still it shocked Sakura. Why? because of the 'U noe who u are' part. What did that mean?

**_Who is he refering to Sakura?_**

_I don't know inner... he does mean us does he...?_

_**You never know... I mean after all he didn't really have a conversation with you since... 2 years ago**_

_True... hm... he's just refering to a girl he 'like's' right?_

_**Maybe I have no idea**_

_Thanks for the help!_

_**Your Welcome**_

_Whatever_

_**What's it to you anyways?**_

...

**_Well?_**

_... I' just curious that's all..._

_**...Okkkayyy then...**_

_What's that suppose to mean?!_

**_Nothin' got to go! You better leave your room before your mom blows the roof._**

To late... Sakura's mom was comeing up the stairs. "Shit..." She said under her breath. Sakura got up from the computer as soon as it began to shut off. She grabed her messanger bag and skating bag. Her hat on her head.

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

Sakura stopped at the full leagth mirror and look at herself. A regular, average, girl who skated was looking back at her. Her hat was tilited off to the side like Sakura's. Her bags on both arms just as Sakura. Her green orbs we shining bright and some of her pink locks were on the side of her face. Her skin flawless. Her smile shined and white.

Behind all that beauty Sakura knew better... deep down inside she knew... that girl in the mirror was her and she may seem happy but she was still hurting. Hurting from all of that happened long ago... because of one person...

_(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back_

"Sakura... you ready?" Her mother asked.

"Yea... I'm ready," Sakura replied looking at her mother who was at the door. She smiled and Sakura made her way out the door with with her mother at her side.

"What took you so long?" Her mom asked as they went down the steps.

"I just... had some unfinished things to take care of... that's all," She replied with a smile.

"Okay."

_Oh, hold me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah!_

One thing ran though her mine when she was in the car... _Don't go there Sakura... It will only lead to a road of sadness in the end... forget about him already. _Just then her Sidekick slide rang.

**1 new Message: **Gaara

_Heads up! _

_I hear all of the people who r in a sport _

_r excused from PE today and are goin' straight_

_too extra practice._

Sabuku no Gaara... one of Sakura's few male friends. He had red messy hair and green orbs. The kind you wanted to look into and you would feel like they would go miles and miles and they had no ending. Yea those were his eyes. Sakura's dad and his were good friends along with Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Anyways Gaara always had a way to get the girl forget about certain things. Like right now, for example.

**Reply back: **

_Thx 4 the heads up:D_

_Anyways how are the hockey and figure_

_skating team going to have extra practice, if _

_they both need the ice?_

She hit send and looked out the window. The sky was still alittle gray but the sun was coming out alittle as well. Seems like a cold and warm day. Good thing she remeber to wear a black jacket with red strips on the sleaves today. Nice and warm and easy to take off just what she needed.

**1 New Message: **Gaara

_No problem._

_I have no idea right nowxD_

_But as soon as I get somethin' I'll_

_make sure to tell u_

Of course he would. He always did. Perfect boyfriend matrial right there... but of course Sakura didn't think of the boy like that. Sure both her mother and Gaara's thought it was possibly... even today they do but both Sakura and Gaara knew better than that. Or... did they?

**Reply:**

_Awesome!_

_Always can count on u Panda-chanxD_

His nickname she gave to him when they were 4 and it stuck ever since. The two reasons she called him that were:

1. He had a panda bear. (Does he still have it?)

2. He kind of looks like on. (Right?)

Okay maybe there was a third reason too. But what was it? Well it was...

**1 New Message: **Gaara

_Uh... how many time do we have to go over this..._

_Sakura! Don't call me that again... or_

_else... u got it?_

She giggled. Gaara's threats were so funny through text. Especially when it happened to be with the main topic "PANDA-CHAN." Throught text/talk/computer or in person it was always funny.

**Reply:**

_Riiight... sure I'm scared Gaara._

_Okay I'll stop..._

_Panda-chanxD_

She didn't care what he would say next, cause he would always manage to make her forget about something that would hurt. Like now.

**_Hey Sakura!_**

_Yea?_

**_You still worried?_**

_About?_

**_You know with Sauske..._**

_What? I have noe idea what... o that! No really..._

**_O! I see well..._**

_Well what?_

**_Well then-_**

Inner Sakura was cut off by a sound of a new in coming message.

**1 New message: **Gaara

_Haha... very funny... Sakura_

_I'm so getting u when I see u at skool._

**Reply:**

_O Yea! Well I'm ready when u are... lol_

_See you at skool:p_

Today was goin' to be fun. That's all Sakura was thinking and of course wonder what would happen at extra practice today. Would the girls pay attention? How would they skate in the rink? Divided into a half? Make each group take turns during the period? Half of the period was figure? and the other hockey?

Sakura was stopped in the middle of thought by her phone ring. A text from Karin? Okay so Sakura wasn't really friends with said girl but they were okay at a point and worst enemies at another... so what did the girl want now?

Here a little something about Karin... she one of those girls you hear... bad thing about if you were a girl. She was know to do EVERYTHING! and when I say everything... I mean everything. Yes you know the terms for this... (cough)slut(cough) or the other used term... (cough)whore(cough)... You can also call her a bad version of Sakura... a really bad version of her. But anyways the text said...

**1 New Message:** Karin

_Hey Sakura..._

_Word on the street is..._

-

-

-

**Me: Was it good or bad? What do you think? Bad start or not? I'm not a big fan of Karin... but I had to put her in there sorry! I hate the witch too so don't worry:D Yes Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru are like the only guy friends Sakura has... and U'll find out why I did that:p Anyways for those of you who are already waiting for chapter 2... Well I already have it half donexD So don't worry it's coming as soon as I can type and post it:) but until then... R&R! I will except flamers:)**

**Ja-Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay! I am back and alive!**

**Naurto: So who was the whore?**

**Sakura: You idiot! Read again.**

**Me: Naruto it was Karin...**

**Naurto: Oh! Okay... um ya so what is in the text?**

**Me: Hm... read and find out Naruto-kun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my idea!**

* * *

.

.

**1 New Message: **Karin

_Hey Sakura..._

_Word on the street is..._

_That Thee Sauske Uchiha is wanting to talk to a certain_

_girl. You'll never guess who though._

**Reply: **Sakura

_Okay so I noe he was looking for a girl._

_To talk to. So who is it?_

_You I am guessing._

**1 New Message: **Karin

_Ya who didn't? Sadly..._

_no:( but._

_Lucky u. Cuz he wants to talk to_

_u! congratulations..._

**Reply: **Sakura

_Gee I wonder smarty._

_Its okay maybe next time._

_Huh? Okay... thanks?_

After that Sakura found no use in texting Karin anymore. She got what she wanted. The question was now... why? Why did he want to talk to her? Why now? Why hear it from Karin? Then another question popped up. Should she speak to him before he speaks to her? Then another: Should she hide before he can find her? So many questions in so little time. Sakura didn't know what to do.

.

.

.

**Twin Uchiha Household**

"Kin! Get you butt down here!" Her twin brother yelled. He could pass for their cousin's twin let alone her's! He had the regular Uchiha black hair and eyes. The sort of pale skin and the cold glare. He was Sai Uchiha and his twin was Kin Uchiha. Their cousin's Sauske Uchiha who was their age and Itachi Uchiha a year older than the three. He was Sauske's older bro and Sai and Kin's older cousin.

Kin was one of the most beautiful Uchiha of the family. She had flawless skin, her long silky black hair that reached her waist, her eyes were not hard but softer than most Uchiha and her smile was something to stare at. Since sports on the ice ran in the family Kin was a figure skater and her brother and two cousin's were hockey heads. Not only was sports a must grades as well, all for were straight A students.

"I'm coming, you retard! Hold on!" Kin yelled from up the stairs she was holding her usual bags: School bag and Skating bag.

"Hurry up butt face!" Sai called from the door way "Itachi and Sauske are in the car! I'll see you inside!"

"Yea, Yea! Just don't leave without me! Got that, retard!"

"Whatever butt face... whatever you say!"

She didn't retort back. Why? ecause there was no use fighting with her twin when she new he would pull the I'm-5 min-older-than-you-butt face card. Then she would retort and there fight would go on and on until someone told the two to shut up.

Help me Kami-sama! Please tell me Sakura's going to text/call me...

Kin thought looking at her white Blackberry. You see she could of gotten black but when you got a twin your a package deal. Other words one get what the other wants against the other's will. Kin and Sai both wanted black other than the white but unfortunately the "eldest" gets everything he wants...

HONK!

HONK!

****

HONK!!

Uh! Gezz! Give a girl a minute inside the house and she'll leave! Man... Kin thought as she walled down the stairs in her red convers. I really hate days like these, when I have to ride with my two "favorite" cousins and brother... uh! why does the world have to be so curl?

Kin closed the door to the house and fixed her skating bag. The black Mercedes' door and trunk was open. Inserting her bags in the trunk. As usually there were three hockey sticks and bags along with the boys school bags. Kin's would be the one standing out of course. Her white skates and black with pink striped skating bag was there now along with her mesenger bag. She closed the trunk and went inside the car.

"What took you so long?" Itachi, her oldest cousin, asked fixing the reveiw mirror. It was Itachi's last year in Konoha High and he was one of the hockey stars. His little brother Sauske was sitting in the passanger seat and leaving Kin and Sai in the back.

"It's a girl thing... you wouldn't understand," Kin replied texting Sakura with her phone.

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Kin

_Morning Saki! U in the car yet or at skool or still home?_

_Anyways... in the car with the 3 'bakas' well I believe I can surive..._

_for now at leastxD_

She pressed sent and looked over to her brother. He was sketching. Sometime people didn't understand why he picked hockey over sketching. Of course she did... after all she was his other half.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Watcha drawin'?"

"Something..."

"Which is?"

"Nun ya"

"Nun ya?"

"Nun ya business. Okay."

"That's old you know that saying."

"Hn."

The classic Uchiha reply 'Hn.' only understood by few. There for Kin would not reply or degrade herself like Sauske and Sai's friend Naruto who always questioned what it ment... it was pointless question for an Uchiha to answer. Kin turned to Sauske's seat but of course he couldn't see her but still she turned and open her mouth and then her phone rang. How great? She check who it was... Sakura! Of course it was her.

__

In the car with my mum:)

Don't be so melo dramatic... if I didn't noe better u

would be best trying out for drama than figurexD JK!

Anyways u'll live I mean hello! who doesn't get to spend

time with 3 of the many hotties at our skool? hahaxD JK

Kin bit her lip. She won't dare laugh at a comment that made fun of her cousins and brother... not if could help it of course.

__

Coolie.

No thanks the ice calls me not the stagexD

haha yea sure w/e Saku but honsestly wat do

girls see in them? Hello!

1. not atractive

2. My cousins/bro

3. Annoying boyz

4. Friends with the weirdest peoplexD

She hit send and thought back at what she was going to say to Sauske... o!

"Hey Saus-chan," Kin began biting her lip. (FYI: She did that allot too) Sauske signed "What?"

"What's with your status on line? I mean who is this person you must speak too? Is it some one I know?" Kin ask waiting for him to reply. Sai put down his pad and raised his brow at Sauske and Kin. He wanted to know too. Itachi keep his eyes on the road and yet it seem he was listen to the conversation as well.

"Well?" Kin asked again.

"You know them." Sauske replied changing the radio station to 'r-crazy'. Kin signed. She didn't like these kind of replies from him or any of the boys in the car... it was like 20 questions with them!

Beep. _beep._ **BEEP!**

__

hahaxD very funny Kin. Anyways I'm at skoolie nowxD

Are u here yet? And how u holding up? Are u still alive?

Any ways I'm going to put my fone on scilent as soon as

I get a reply k?

Okay nice timing Sakura. Kin looked out the window. They just pasted the park. They were only a couple blocks to school now.

__

I noe I'm very fun! Haha xD

I'm almost as skool don't worry:)

Do me a favor and wait for me outside...

I don't want to be walking in to the skool with

My cuzns or bro... please! Will u do it?

Double check what was said. Looked out the window. Press send. Turn phone on scilent. And open mouth to say "Okay I hate it when you do this Sauske... who is this person?"

"Do what?"

"You know what retard! Who is the person?"

"You'll see when I talk to them."

"Uh!" Kin groan and looked at her phone.

**1 new message.**Sakura Haruno.

__

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(power of the key-pad)

Okay then! and sure i'm outside waiting for u

girlie:) And tell the ur cuzins and bro I said

GGGGOOOODDD morning :p

Reply back.

__

W/E. My Blackberry is wayyy better than ur sidekickxD

Nice!

No thx. U can tell them that when were there at skool:)

Muhahahahaha xD ...idk random I noe...

"Sauske your an ass you know that?"

"Hn. Your an annoying cousin." He stated not caring. This was the Uchiha way. No show of feeling, for it is a showing of weakness. Yea it's great isn't it?

Itachi stopped at a red light and said "What's gotten you so talkative this moring?"

"Hm... I don't know."

"Kin... you are so..." Sai began but shut his mouth. Who want to feel the wrath of his sister? Certainly not him.

"I'm what Sai? Hm?"

"Nothing..."

"I thought so..."

"... you a hundred kind crazy..."

"WHAT?!"

"O... nothing... at all..."

"How can you be my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at the facts... I'm hot your not. I have friends you don't. I'm cool and you aint. I'm graceful and your... you-"

"Okay did you forget to take your pill this morning?"

"What?! Who the crazy one now?"

"You are." Sai replied with a smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Shut up Kin. You too Sai," Sauske said coldly turning around giving them the classic Uchiha stare. _Oh! How scarey... I'm shivering just looking at his glaring face... not! _Kin thought as she scowled at her cousin. She was just simply use to his Uchiha stares by now... after all she was an Uchiha and her cousin was as tough as so many people thought.

"Okay... were here. Get out of my car," Itachi said pulling over to the nearest parking space. They all look at each other and nodded the problem was with Kin and Sai.

"Idiot! Open your door! I want out Sai!"

"Why you yellin' at me? Go and open your own door!"

"You open your own!"

"Damn it Sai! Just open it!"

"Don't _'damn it Sai'_ me! You do it lazy ass!"

"I am not Nara, you baka!"

"Oh! So I am the baka? What are you huh? The hag?"

"Could you two just get out of the car!"

They both went silent. Sauske never yelled. Never. Never to them at least. Never to some one of the family... yet here he was yelling. _What's gotten up his ass? _Sai thought. Kin shook her head at Sauske push Sai to the door. He grabs the door open and gets out of the car but closes it before his sister can go out. "Idiot..." she mumbled and open the door of the car and pushed it closed.

"Thanks allot bro..." Kin mumbled getting her stuff at of the trunk. As she suspected her mood was dead now. Until... "UCHIHA!" yelled a voice very loudly. Ever signal Uchiha present turned around. After all they were calling them by their last name... so it was only proper to turn if your name was being called right? Of course.

"Great..."

"Dang it..."

"Hn..."

"Shoot..."

It was one of their friends. The one of the loud ones. Who was it? Ino Yamanaka? Naruto Uzumaki? Deidara? Tobi? Naruto Uzumaki? Sakura Haruno? Who? Which one is it? Who's friend was it to be more 's? Naruto's? Kin's? Itachi's? Well whoever it was they ran to the group holding both thier book bag and skate bag.

...

...

...

"Hey Kin!" She yelled hugging her. Kin smiled and hugged back. Both girls were happy to see each other. All summer they couldn't see each other because one of them was off in the States in the figure skating champion ships. With Kin back home in Konoha not being able to get the finals with the rest of their friends.

"Sakura! Thank Kami-sama! How long have you been here?" Kin asked pulling out her stuff from the trunk with Itachi closing it and hitting the alarm.

"Sakura."

"Hey Itachi," Sakura smiled at him and he nodded. She turned around and saw the one and only... "Sai."

"Ah... Ugly how's it going?" He asked with a fake smile and she gave one back. "Good... broke in my new skates all week. You?"

"Same old, same old, hag." He responded and flexed his arms and looked at her. She nodded and muttered "_Still the same old ass I see..."_ under her breath but made sure it was loud enough for his twin sister to hear. Making her laugh.

Sakura turned once more and saw him. In all his glory he looked bored as ever and still alert. He was standing there like there was nothing better to do. He's apperance made her heart skip a beat. The wind blew and his hair moved with the wind making him look more than what he was. It was as if time stopped and she was getting back to the old times...

**_Stop it you baka! It's over and nothing can be done now..._**

_Ya... your right..._

Sakura took a deep breath and before she could say anything. The next thing that happened made her stop and everything else... in her eyes.

.

.

* * *

**Me: **Done finish and update.

**Naruto: **R&R! Flamers excepted.

**Me: **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter:)

**Ino: **What happens next?!

**Me and Naruto: **How did you get here?!

**Ino: **...um... I walked here, duh!

**Me and Naruto: **-sweat drop anime style-

...

**Me: **Do what Naruto said please:D I'll choclate or candy or whatever! haha

**Ja-Ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

Yo, this is candyluver here! You're probably wondering why I'm on Janelle's account. YEAH, about that, um, I got a message from Janelle to YOU. Some of you may already know, but Janelle has left America to go to JAPAN!

...haha JK. BUT, she was in Korea for like two days? Lol, she is currently in Philippines, and is gonna stay there ALL summer. ALL SUMMER. ALL SUMMER. Shall I repeat that again? ALL SUMMER! D:

And she also wanted me to tell you that she will not be able to update all that much but she said she'll try. Her only access to the internet is this Internet Cafe (how cool, right?!), and she has her cousins and neices and nephews watching over her shoulders, and can you really write a fanfic with people around? lol but yeah. any questions and comments shall go to her. Just send her a PM, she might reply or not, lol, and yeah. :)

btw, im just as sad as you are about this. D:

...im gonna leave now....so yeah...**bye**!

ps. I know I probably putted this note on...3 other stories but er i sorta forgot to put it on the rest, lol...


End file.
